Hetalia: Rise of the dead
by eoinio11
Summary: the zombie apocalypse is upon us and nations that "disappeared" are being raised from the dead
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia Rise of the Dead: chapter 1: the UK siblings**

4 people were walking down the streets of a deserted London. All of them had the same thick eyebrows, eyes and the same military uniform.

"You know… it only felt like yesterday when everything was normal" said the one with with light brown hair

"that's because IT WAS NORMAL YESTERDAY" the one with dark brown hair snaps

"Scotland calm down" the one with messy, short blond hair says calmly

"yea don't shout you'll attract them to us" the one with red hair says scared

" I guess your right" Scotland muttered

In case you don't know these people are the UK brothers and they're actually personified countries

The one with with light brown hair is Wales. He has a short attention span but is a great singer

The one with dark brown hair is Scotland. He has a anger issue and gets angry very easily

The one with red hair is Northern Ireland. He has a great warriors spirit but tends to get scared easily

And finally the one with the messy blond hair is England. He claims to be a gentleman

They are walking down the streets of London eyes peeled for any of "them". Until they turn a corner to see a hoard of them staring back at them

"uh oh" Northern Ireland says quietly

"ZOMBIES" England shouts and runs in the opposite direction followed by everyone else accept Wales

"…..wha?... oh s**t" Wales says surprised and follows his brothers

They keep running until they see another hoard of zombies heading they're way they're surrounded

England takes out his Glock 17 pistol and began picking of the zombies. The others took out they're weapons and started picking the zombies of also. Soon the zombies were all gone except for one who nearly bit Northern Ireland but then it was shot by a woman.

This woman had emerald green eyes, long ginger hair, a light skin tone and was wearing a green military uniform while carrying a Hurley stick on her back

"Ireland is that you?" England asks

" yes I got your emergency call" Ireland said

" Wait ….that was put out this morning" Northern Ireland said

" It's the thought that counts" Ireland said shrugging

" Doesn't your island have them zombies?" England questions

"Yes but my counties are taking care of them and besides we need to bring the nations together" Ireland said

"Why?" Scotland asked

" We will have a better chance if were all together" Ireland said

" Ahh my daughter is here let us all be united in death" a feminine voice said behind them

The nations froze and turned around only to see a zombified Britannia they're mother standing there

" mammy?" England and Northern Ireland asked both shocked

" Mo mathair?" Ireland, Scotland and wales asked both shocked too

Britannia took a step forward while the UK siblings took a step back

" I thought a nation can't die" Northern Ireland said still shocked

" I thought that too" Ireland said "but apparently we can"

Britannia lunged at them but they all avoided it

" aw come give your mother a hug" The zombie Britannia said

" your not our mother" England said "your just the empty shell"

The UK siblings lunged in on Britannia

Ireland was the first in try to hit her with her Hurley stick but she got thrown onto the ground

Northern Ireland comes in trying to land a punch but he gets kneed in the stomach and put on the ground

Scotland and Wales try to fight her at the same time but she smashes their heads together putting them both on the ground

England also tries to punch her but she puts him onto the ground

Britannia grabs England of the ground by the neck but unknown to her England reached into his pocket to grab his Glock 17 pistol

" I love that I had to work for my food" she says as she goes to bite England but England manages to shoot her in the brain, she immediately fell to the ground dead and dropping England onto the ground

England got up and just stared at his dead mothers body

Ireland went up to England

" We gotta go as most zombies probably heard that gunshot" Ireland says to England

" huh oh right" England says

After a while they find an abandoned building where they could plan they're next move

" I think we should find the other nations we will have a better chance of surviving if we are all grouped together" Ireland explained

" but where do we go?" Scotland asks

" we should go to mainland Europe first then we should plan from there" England says

" Ok well how are we gonna get there swim?" North asks

Ireland thinks

"Do you guys have a fear of flying?" Ireland asks

… **.**

 **OK GUYS THAT'S THE CHAPTER COVERING THE UK SIBLING AND IRELAND. IF YOU WANT TO KEEP UPDATED YOU COULD FOLLOW THIS STORY AND IF YOU WANT TO SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE PUT IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION**

 **ALSO IF YOU WANT YOUR HETALIA OC TO BE APART OF THIS STORY PLEASE PM ME DETAILS ABOUT YOUR OC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia Rise of the Dead chapter 2: Mainland Europe**

France and Spain walk along the deserted land of France looking for survivors or food

"Did you find anything?" France asks Spain

"No survivors and I only found some croissants not enough to feed all of us" Spain answers

They continue to walk along until they find a wreck of a plane and voices talking inside of it

"Ow this is the last time I let you pilot a plane Ireland" A voice says

"Hey it's not my fault north was co-piloting" another voice says

"That sounds a lot like Angleterre" France says

"Francis is that you?" England asks

"Oui" France answers

"Are we in the afterlife?" Wales asks

"No you aren't" Spain answers

"You're here too?" Scotland asks

"sí" Spain replies

The UK siblings get out of the plane wreckage

"What happened?" France asks

"Well we are going to unite all the countries so we can have a better chance of surviving this zombie apocalypse" Ireland explains

"We are apart of a group of European countries our base is in Germany's house" Spain explains

"Really can we go there?" England asks

"Yes lets go" Spain says as he leads them

France walks up to Ireland

"L'Irlande your looking pretty today" France begins to say

"Save it frog" Ireland snaps at him before they walk

As they walk England thinks he sees a child wearing a black cloak and black hat but when he turns to investigate the child would disappear

"No it can't be can it" he thought

…...

5 hours later they reached Germany's house and Spain done a secret knock on the door and Germany opened it

"velcome England and siblings" Germany greets them

"Dia duit Germany" Ireland says

"Did you get any food Italy keeps hounding me about food" Germany says slightly annoyed

"We did but not enough to feed everyone" Spain says a bit disappointed.

Germany sighs "we will just have to try to even it out"

"Germanyyyyyy I'm starving!" Italy complains

"Italy we got food but there isn't enough to evenly share around" Germany explains and Italy looks disappointed. Then it started to rain outside

Meanwhile Ireland goes for a walk around the house to see who else was in the house. The countries she seen was Austria, Hungary, Prussia, San Marino, South Italy, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Czech, Slovakia, Greece and Turkey.

Ireland then notices Belgium sitting by the window in the living room. Her eyes still had a shock expression in them and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Are you ok?" Ireland ask and Belgium doesn't answer. "Hello?" Ireland asks again to once again have no response

"She was like that when she came here" San Marino who was also in the room says to Ireland

San Marino is a small, short girl that resembles both Veneziano and Romano. She has dark brown hair and amber eyes, with a curved and bent curl to the right side of her head

"I think it was something about both her brothers died saving her"

"That's awful" Ireland says

"Yea if I lost my brothers I would-"San Marino began but cut off by Germany entering the room

"We got some zombies incoming get ready to defend yourself" Germany states

After Germany informed everyone they looked out the windows at the zombies and they saw they were lead by a zombiefied Germania, Rome and Holy Rome

All the nations were shocked at this

"oh god" Germany says very shocked

"Grandpa Rome and Holy Rome.." Italy says also shocked

"just remember they are just the empty shell their souls are gone" England says

"Besides I don't think they know we are in here" Spain says

"We know you're in there" they hear a zombified Germania shout

"Ok I think they know we are in here" Spain says after a brief silence

"Italy death is so warm" Holy Rome shouts in at Italy

"So are we like gonna shoot them or what?" Poland asks

"Well it's either that or get eaten and I don't want to be eaten" Switzerland says as he takes out his rifle and Italy produced a white flag.

The zombie start coming closer and closer to the house but the nations start picking them of with their weapons until the 3 zombified ancient countries are left

The nations walk outside and Prussia stands in front of the holy roman empire

"Look at this small child" Prussia says mocking Holy Rome

"Careful Prussia he's dangerous" Germany warns

" aww come on west what's this little thing gonna do to the awesome pruss-"Prussia couldn't finish as Holy Rome bit his arm "owwwww" Prussia screams. Holy Rome then quickly gets shot by Switzerland

"NOO Holy Rome" Italy cries

"Italy it's not actually Holy Rome and it's not actually the Roman Empire here it's just they're reanimated corpse" Germany says trying to calm Italy down

"uhh guys?" Ireland says

"What?" asks France

"Incoming!" Ireland shouts and she points to the zombiefied Rome and Germania charging towards them

"Retreat!" Germany orders as the nation run back into the house but Italy hadn't moved

"Oh for crying out loud" England says as he grabs Italy and runs into the house

They hid in the attic of Germany's house

"Ok first we need a plan" San Marino says

"We could just shoot them" Switzerland offers

"No I think nation zombies are smarter than regular zombies so we need a better plan" Germany says

"How about we-"France begins to say before the attic door swung open

"Everyone hide" hissed Ireland as everyone hides in different places in the attic

The footsteps went around the attic. It was the zombiefied Roman Empire. Just as he was about to give up England's phone rang and don't stop me now sounded through the attic

"Ah goddammit" England said quietly

"You can come out now" The zombified Roman Empire says as England got out of his hiding place and put his fists up for a fight

"Are you going to fight me?" Rome asks

"No" England says "But he will"

Rome turns around to see Scotland standing there

"Hi" Scotland says before punching Rome onto the ground however Rome quickly got up

"It won't be long before Germania comes we must act fast" Germany says

Hungary was thinking on how they could kill the zombiefied nations

"The head" She said out loud

"What?" Austria asks

"We must detach the head of the body" Hungary says

"Wait how do you know that?" England asks

"Come on its obvious" Hungary says

"Ok let's do it" Portugal says

Just then Scotland is thrown at them By Rome

"DUCK!" Wales shouts is everyone ducks onto the ground except for Italy

"Oh duck where?" Italy asks

Germany grabs Italy and drags him onto the ground after that everyone (accept the Italy brothers as they were cowering in fear) charge at the zombified Rome trying to get an opening at the head so they can decapitate him but as they are trying to Germania comes up to the attic and tries to attack the Italy brothers but San Marino gets in the way

"Do not hurt my fratelli" San Marino says trying to threaten him but Germania just laughs

"How cute trying to defend your brothers but you will all be so much more happier in death" Germania says before lunging in for a bite only to be shot by Germany which attracts his attention to him

"but that can wait" Germania says before taking out a rusted sword and charging at Germany as the sword was about to hit Germany, Prussia comes to aid and takes out another sword he just found lying around and the swords clash

"you were never my favourite child" Germania says to Prussia before rushing in trying to decapitate him but Prussia keeps countering until Germania stabs Prussia in the stomach but just then France and Spain rush in to aid Prussia and Germany as they manage to decapitate Germania

Germany knelt down to Prussia who was lying on the ground

"Brother" Germany says almost in tears

"Don't worry a flesh wound won't hurt the awesome me" Prussia says and just after he says that he begins to cough up blood

Meanwhile with the others battling Rome England gets another call

"Hello…America I'm busy… yes the zombie apocalypse is here too….yes old countries are rising from the dead" England says talking to America on the phone while the others were battling Rome but Rome is fighting everyone off until Turkey gets an opening and decapitates Rome with a sword. Everyone then turns they're attention to Prussia who is bleeding on the floor and France, Spain, The Italy siblings and Germany are trying to treat his wounds

"Oh god…" Hungary whispers

They manage to bandage Prussia up and they think of there next move

"We haven't checked the north and east of Europe and Africa I think we should check there" Spain says

"Who cares for what you have to say tomato bastard" Romano scoffs

"Wait what…are you serious…your heading there…..ok" England says as he hangs up the call

"That was America" England says " he rang Australia and Australia didn't get the zombie apocalypse yet that could be a safe place" England says

"But what if when we get there and it's overrun by zombies?" Switzerland asks

"That will have to be a risk we have to take" Germany says "ok we split into two groups one group goes into Scandinavia and the other goes in to Africa and I will stay here and look over my brothers healing

"I'll stay here too" Belgium says quietly

"So will we" Switzerland and Liechtenstein say

"And once we get reunited we all head for Australia through Asia" England says

The other nations in the room agreed to the plan

"We leave tomorrow" Ireland says

…...

 **That's the second chapter done now the third chapter will revolve around North America and will take place at the same time this chapter is taking place**

 **The San Marino used in this fanfic belongs to cookiekrio on deviantART**

 **Link to her San Marino bio:** art/OC-San-Marino-san-394121734


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia Rise of the dead chapter 3: North America**

 **THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE AT THE SAME TIME AS THE SECOND CHAPTER**

… **.**

The clouds were grey in Las Vegas as on the streets America is chopping up zombies

"Isn't this cool?" America asks just as he asks that a zombie comes into bite him only for the zombie to be shot.

The person who shot the zombie was Norte (North Mexico). Norte has long messy brown hair that has a curl that represents the Baja California Peninsula and also has green eyes

"Are you out of your mind!?" Norte asks America clearly confused why America sees this as enjoyable

"No I just think this is so awesome" America says

"How is this "awesome"?" Norte asks

"Because it feels like I'm in that TV show what's it called?" America asks trying to think of the name

"The walking dead" Canada answers as he was listening into the conversation

"That's the one" America says as a zombie once again tries to bite America but then a rope managed to get itself around the zombies next and the head was yanked of the rest of the zombies body

"I don't like this" Mexico (South Mexico) says as he puts his rope on his belt. South Mexico also has long messy brown hair but has a different curl which represents the Yucatan Peninsula he also has green eyes like his older brother. Cuba was also there but refused to speak whenever America was around.

"Why are we even out here?" Norte asks

"Because we are lucking for supplies duh" America answers leaving Norte and Cuba angry at America

"I hate America" Cuba whispers to Norte

They continue to look for supplies and kill zombies

America reaches for his phone and he calls Australia

"Hey Australia…oh you know zombie apocalypse the usual….wait you don't have it?….that's great news I might come over to your place with a few friends…..ok see ya" America hangs up the call with Australia and then tries to call England but he doesn't answer

"Damn it" America curses

Just then they heard a scream behind them, they turn around to see Cuba impaled a zombified Aztec Empire who rips Cuba's hearth out of his body and squishes it in his hands

"NO!" Norte and Canada scream

"He will be much happier in death" Aztec empire says "and you will all be joining him"

"Why Aztec why?" Mexico says almost in tears

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Norte screams as he tries to punch the zombified Aztec only for Aztec to block it

"It won't be that easy" Aztec teases as he throws him at America only for America to dodge

"I'm the hero so I will make this right" America exclaims as he jumps right into a fist fight with Aztec empire only for Aztec to knock him onto the ground.

Then Mexico tries to tie him up with a rope only for Aztec to catch the rope and yank it towards himself where he clotheslines Mexico

"What a sad little fighter" Aztec says as he picks up Mexico

"Put him down!" Norte demands

"And why should I listen to you?" Aztec asks

"It shouldn't be him your worried about" Canada says clearly very angry and he starts to walk towards Aztec with a little knife in his hand

"I've never Canada this angry before" America says to himself

Canada in blind rage managed to stab the knife through Aztec's neck and swiftly cuts his head off with only a knife. America was shocked to see this side of his brother he has never seen Canada like that before. Norte rushes to his little brother to see if he was ok then scolds him for nearly killing himself

"Hey England it's me…do you have the zombie apocalypse too?...are there old countries rising from the dead?... Hey Australia didn't get the zombie apocalypse yet…yes I'm serious we are heading there now….yes…..ok" America hangs up the call with England

"Well what are we going to do now?" Mexico asks

"We are going to Australia but don't worry I know the way so follow me" America says heroically as the others following

"He has no idea does he?" Norte asks Canada

"No he doesn't" Canada answers

….

 **Thanks for Reading chapter 3 I hope you liked it**

 **The Mexico brothers are owned by GYRHS on deviantART go check out her deviantART page here**


	4. I AM SORRY!

**Hetalia Rise of the dead chapter 4: Scandinavia**

 **Hetalia is owned by Himaruya**

 **San Marino OC belongs to cookiekrio on deviantART**

 **Mexico and Norte OCs belong to GHRYS on deviantART**

 **Ireland, Northern Ireland, Wales and Scotland OCs belong to me**

… **.**

"I didn't go because the potato bastard told me to I came because I wanted to" Romano says explaining why he came along

Romano went up to Scandinavia in a group of other countries to find the Nordics or any surviving nations, with him is Ireland, England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, Hungary, Austria and San Marino.

"Surrrrrrre….anyway we are about to cross into Denmark are you ready?" Ireland asks and everyone else nods

They crossed into Denmark and they continue to move killing zombies along the way until they reached Copenhagen and they saw him Denmark on the ground. He had a huge hole in his stomach and his left arm was amputated.

"He's dead" England finally says after a minute silence

"No I thought he was just laying here for the craic" Ireland responds

"We should keep moving" Hungary says and everyone agrees

As they walk away from Denmark's corpse a stranger approaches the corpse. The stranger was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. He had a skin as if it was sunburnt and had fire red hair spiked up

"Where are they going? Their friend wants to play" The stranger says as waves his hands over Denmark's corpse

"Rise Denmark" The Stranger orders as Denmark quickly gets up now a zombie as he begins to follow the group

The man satisfied with his work disappears in a ball of fire.

"I swore I heard someone shouting behind us" Austria says confused

"They're must be something in your ears" San Marino smartly says

Meanwhile with the America and co they have somehow managed to get to Iceland because Canada, Mexico and Norte all made the mistake of following America's directions.

"Ok I think we are lost" Mexico says

"No don't worry the hero always knows the way" America says

"Yep we are definitely lost" Canada says sighing

They continue to walk the now lifeless land of Iceland until they come across a house that is boarded up but there was smoke still coming out of the chimney of it

"Dude I think someone could be in there" America says to the rest of the group

"Should we check it out?" Mexico asks

America thinks about

"We will go in and check it out" Canada says as he leads the group into the house. The house was quiet as every step they took they made a squeak on the wooden floor. They enter the living room where there was a fire in the fireplace but no person

"Strange" Norte thought but then they hear a loading of a gun behind them and then they all turn around pointing they're guns at the stranger. It was Iceland

"Iceland dude I am so glad we found you" America says

"You were looking for me?" Iceland asks

"Yea" America says clearly lying

It was dark and Iceland had told them to stay at his house for the night. Canada and the Mexico brothers went to sleep, America and Iceland was left talking

"Did you talk to any of the other Nordics yet?" America asks

"I only tried to contact Denmark but he didn't answer" Iceland says "But seriously why are you actually here?"

"Well um we kind of got lost" America says a bit embarrassed about the whole thing

"Oh I see" Iceland says "So you brought the Mexican Brothers and who is the other person with you?

"That's Canada" America says

"Oh wait that was Canada?" Iceland asks "I thought your brother was more….timid"

"Well he was" America began explaining "until he saw Cuba being killed right infront of him by the Aztec Empire which I have to admit it was a pretty awesome way to go out"

"Oh" Iceland says as an awkward silence occurs

"I think we should rest now?" Iceland says and America agrees

Back with the others they managed to get to a small village in Sweden and they decided to sleep in one of the houses for the night.

In the middle of the Night Hungary was still awake. She heard noises coming from downstairs and she went down to investigate frying pan in hand.

She goes down stairs of the house and she saw Denmark

"Denmark must have followed us here" Hungary thought

"Join us Hungary It's so nice" The zombiefied Dane says as he tries to bite Hungary but she keeps avoiding him

"I am sorry to do this" Hungary apologises as she tries to hit him but the Zombified Dane managed to grab the frying pan and he threw it to the ground.

Hungary now was avoiding getting bit by Denmark and was also trying to find something to use as a weapon. She then noticed a kitchen knife that was lying on the kitchen counter, she quickly grabbed it and threw it into Denmark's head causing the Zombified Dane to move much slower than the speed he was doing before. She quickly managed to kick Denmark onto the floor, taking the knife out of his head and then began to cut The Danes head off with it.

"You are free now." Hungary says when she was finished decapitating Zombie Denmark. Then she heard clapping behind her. The strange was behind her applauding.

"Well done Elizabeta even though I knew you could do it" The man says

"Who are you and how do you know my human name!?"Hungary asks shocked how the stranger knows her name.

"You only get one answer" The man replies "I know all about you personified nations and I know all your names, strengths and weaknesses."

"But how?" Hungary asks

"I am sorry but I have to keep that a secret" The stranger says "now you will have no memory of what happened here tonight"

As soon as he said that 10 zombies entered the kitchen

"Beat her till she is knocked out don't kill her" The stranger orders

"Yes….." The zombies replies as they start scratching Hungary. She tries her best to fight them of but the overwhelmed her and she was scratched so badly she went unconscious.

"Let's move. Dinner is in a house on an Island" The stranger says to the zombies

"Hungary? Hungary!?" Hungary heard the voice of Austria as she stirred awake

"What happened?" Hungary asks

"That's what we would like to know" Scotland says "What are you doing down here?"

"Well um" Hungary says trying to remember

"I think she must have had a bad fall" San Marino says

"She got attacked" Ireland says "look at the scratches all over her body the zombies must've been here but they didn't kill her. Strange."

They were about to continue the conversation when they heard gunshots not that far away

"Come on" England orders "If they're gunshots there is survivors"

Norway was shooting at a zombified Sweden while Finland was cowering in fear

Sweden was approaching them while they were falling back

"What has happened to him?" Finland asks "He was fine last night only had a small bite on his arm"

"That doesn't matter, he is one of them now" Norway says

Sweden then suddenly charged at Norway and tried to fire his gun but Sweden swatted it away and was now standing face to face with Norway when suddenly a bullet hit Sweden in the back.

"Nice shot North" Ireland says

Sweden then charged at the group but then Hungary whacked him in the head with the frying pan. She hit him so hard his head came off.

"Sweden NO!" Finland cried

"I am sorry Finland" Wales says "but we are lucky we found you"

"We are here to get all the Nordics but unfortunately two are already gone and we are going to get Iceland" England explains

Norway and Sweden nod and England explains the whole story of how they are going to Australia.

As they arrive at the Norwegian coast, they try and find a boat that was running and luckily there was a fishing boat still in operation and they sail to Iceland

"Wake up zombies are breaking into the house" Iceland calls and Canada, America, South Mexico and Norte come downstairs with their weapons.

"We may have a small problem" Canada says and no one seemed to be listening to him until he said "We are running out of ammo" and then everyone turned to him

"What?" Norte questions

"We are running low on ammo and unless Iceland has any ammo I don't think we may survive" Canada says

"I do have ammo but not enough to supply us all" Iceland states

Just then they heard the sound of a door coming off their hinges as the zombies have now got into the house

"Aw crap" America says "Dudes we need to run"

As they ran up the stairs the noise of the stairs attracted the zombies and soon they were being followed by the zombies.

Meanwhile the others managed to land at a beach on the coast of Iceland.

"I know the way to Iceland's house" Norway says "Follow me"

As they Followed Norway the stranger watched from afar

"Looks like Sweden wasn't enough I guess the stars of the show are putting up a challenge for the director" The stranger says "and we can't have that can we?" As soon as he says that Viking zombies rise out of the ground.

"Get them" The stranger orders as the Viking zombies start to follow the Norway and co

"Hey do you get the feeling your being watched?" Northern Ireland asks the rest of the group

"Yea I have the feeling we are being followed also" Hungary says looking around.

"That's because we are" Scotland says throwing a knife behind them and it hits one of the Viking Zombies in the head. Then the rest spray bullets into the rest of the zombies dropping them easily.

"Come on we are not far from the house" Norway says and rest follow him

Back in Iceland's house America, Canada, Iceland, Norte and Mexico were picking of the zombies who dare come upstairs.

"Norte I only have 3 bullets left in my pistol" Mexico says to his older brother

"Then get behind me" Norte orders

"I am also nearly out of ammo" Canada says

"Me too" America says

Just then loads of zombies came up stairs. There was too many for two people to shoot them all.

"We will soon be overwhelmed" Iceland says

Suddenly gunshots were heard downstairs and the zombies that were upstairs soon turned around and went downstairs to try and take care of the people who created the gunshots and after a few minutes have passed a voice was heard

"Little brother?"

"Norway?" Iceland asks

Norway with the rest of his group came upstairs

"It is good to see you're ok little brother" Norway says and before Iceland could reply England spoke to America

"What are you doing here you bloody git1?" England asks

"We decided to take the scenic route" America lied

"No we got lost" Canada truthfully says

"And we are almost out of ammo can you help us?" Iceland asks

"Yes because unlike America we brought ammo" England says "Ok San Marino give them the ammo"

San Marino checked her pockets and then nervously laughs "Yea about the ammo, I might have forgotten it"

"YOU WHAT!?" England asks

"We did have ammo but we gave it to the most forgetful country in Europe" Austria says sighing

Then they heard footsteps downstairs

"Hello son?" A voice that sounded lifeless asks

"Son?" England says confused "What does that mean"

England turned to see Norway with a shocked facial expression.

"Norway who is that?" England asks

"F-Father" Norway asks

"Father!? Wait you don't mean…" Wales began

Just then a zombified version of Scandinavia came up the stairs

"Daddy is home" Scandinavia says as he walks towards them

"We need to get out of here" Mexico says frantic

"That window!" America is pointing to a window that was behind them

"Come on everyone quick! Climb up to that windowsill" England orders and everyone manages to get up except for San Marino who couldn't reach. Romano quickly got down and helped San Marino up but as he was climbing up Scandinavia grabs his leg and Romano Screams

"HELP ME!" Romano screams as San Marino and Canada grabs both his hands and began to pull him up meanwhile Scandinavia was pulling him down with one and with the other hand took out a rusted sword and slice Romano's right leg off.

Romano screamed in pain as San Marino and Canada managed to pull him up onto the windowsill

"Romano are you ok?" Scotland asks "We need to move!"

Mexico and Ireland help support Romano as they set out for the boat. When they made it to the boat they set Romano down on a chair as the nations tried to see what they could do to stop him losing blood as Norway sailed the fishing boat back to mainland Norway.

It was very foggy out at sea and San Marino was sitting alone at the stern (Back) of the boat. She was numbed by the event that had happened and was just staring into space.

"Hey" Someone greeted her. She looked up to see it was Canada.

"Are you ok? I understand it must be hard for you" Canada says sympathetic for her

"I am ok why?" San Marino replies.

"Well isn't Romano like your older brother or something?" Canada asks and San Marino was about to explain how she is the older one when suddenly Mexico comes running to them.

"Is it possible that ships could be revived also?" Mexico asks shaking a little

"Uh I don't think so why?" Canada replies

Mexico points to a shadow in the fog and then emerges a Viking ship that looked extremely withered. So withered that it shouldn't even be floating. It was being rowed by a lot of Viking zombies.

Soon everyone on the fishing boat notices the Viking boat.

"How is that even floating!?" America asks

"Is that the only question you have about this situation!?" Norte asks

Then suddenly lots of arrows started being fired from the Viking boat at the Nation's boat

"Everyone inside" Scotland shouts as everyone manages to rush inside and Hungary carries Romano inside

"What's going on out there?" Norway asks

"Vikings attacking our ship" Finland says a bit out of breath

"We are nearly there just try and take them out I saw a harpoon around here somewhere" Norway says

They all start searching for the harpoon and then England found it rushed out to the deck of the ship and started aiming at the Viking boat

"England Give me the harpoon" Scotland orders

"Why?" England asks

"You're not using it probably" Scotland says

"How do you know?"

"Well for starters you have the harpoon aiming at yourself" Scotland says and as England looks down to see that he was right and the harpoon gun was being held backwards.

"Give me it" Scotland says as England hands it to him

"Can zombies swim?" Wales asks

"We will soon find out" Scotland replies as he fires The Harpoon gun at the Viking ship and it hits it making it sink and all the zombies drown except for one, The zombified Scandinavia.

Since Nation zombies are much cleverer and stronger than regular zombies Scandinavia knows how to swim and he managed to swim all the way to the Nation's boat but when he got onto the boat, he realised that the nations were waiting for him. San Marino was holding a harpoon gun at his head

"Ciao" San Marino says as she shoots him with the harpoon at point blank where he falls into the sea.

"Holy crap" Ireland says

"We have arrived" Norway says as the fishing boat arrives at mainland Norway.

Ok everyone follow me" England orders as he leads them all back to Germany's house.

As they leave the stranger was observing them

"What a lot of drama there has been" The stranger says to himself "But if they get to Australia it could be game over for me"

"I am hearing stuff again" Austria says

"Get your ears checked" San Marino replies


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia Rise of the Dead Chapter 5: Africa**

The other group of countries that consists of N Italy, Spain, Portugal, France, Poland, Czech, Slovakia, Greece, Turkey and Romania all decided to go through the middle east to get to Africa as there might be survivors in the middle east.

"Ve Spain why can't we just go back to Germany's house?" Italy asks shaking "It is nice and safe there unlike out here where it is all ruined and tasteless"

"I am sorry Feliciano but we can't" Spain replies "We need to find any surviving countries that are left in The Middle East and Africa"

As soon as they arrived a Turkish-Syrian border they saw a giant hoard of zombies just standing there.

"We need to be quiet to not attract the zombies" Turkey whispers and everyone agrees

So they started to sneak into Syria and it nearly worked until Turkey accidently bumped into Greece

"Watch it" Greece whispers as soon as he realises who it was

"If you were a bit faster than I wouldn't have hit you" Turkey replies

"Maybe you should watch were you were going!" Greece shouts angry

"Maybe you should stop being a-" Turkey shouts but stops when they hear the sound of a zombie hoard coming their way

"This is why we should've let one of you go with the other group" Slovakia sighs

"Run!" Spain shouts as they all sprint towards the border gate.

They were running as fast as their legs can carry them and as they realise the gate is closed

"We need someone to open the gate while the rest of us hold of the swarm of zombies" France explains as all the other nations take out their weapon of choice (except for Italy who pulled out a white flag

"Oh I can do it" Poland says

"Then do it quick" Portugal says as he fights a zombie off him.

As Poland was looking for the switch to open the door more and more zombies approached the group and they found it more and more difficult to fight them of.

"Found it!" Poland shouts as the gates begin to slowly open

When they finally opened they all ran into Syria hoping to get away from the mob which was chasing them. They ran and ran luckily a nation has better stamina then human and soon they lost the mob but now they were even getting tired and they needed a place to hide out as it was getting dark. Then they found it the ruined city of Aleppo a perfect place to stay the night. So they soon found an abandoned building and settled in for the night.

At the crack of dawn they began progress down the Middle East. As they continued to walk they came across a gruesome site. A dead Syria lying on the ground but the strangest thing about him was there was no bite marks or any sign that a zombie attacked him.

"Poor Syria" Said France as Turkey and himself watched over his body

"He just didn't have the strength to go on" Turkey says saddened by the death of his brother

"Let's keep moving" Spain sadly suggested after a minutes silence and everyone agreed

They were making steady progress and sadly they didn't find any surviving middle eastern countries and so with great sadness they crossed the Israeli border into Egypt to begin their search for African survivors.

A few days later they arrived in Cairo.

"No sign of survivors" Portugal says disappointed

"Don't give up it was unlikely anyone would be-" Spain began but got cut off when the sounds of gunshots were heard

"We need to move" Romania says and they all run to the sound of the gunshots

At the Cairo pyramids Libya was firing his machine gun at a zombfied Ancient Egypt while Egypt was watching slightly shocked that his mother was trying to kill him and Libya. Ancient Egypt just stood there taking in all the bullets until Libya's gun jammed and she sprinted towards him. Libya cursed threw the gun away and narrowly dodged her attack.

"Egypt help!" Libya shouts as he dodges another swipe

Egypt stood there still with that shocked expression on his face.

"It may look like your mother but it isn't" Libya shouts as the zombified Ancient Egypt finally gets a swipe at his chest

Libya fell to the ground in pain as Ancient Egypt turned to her son with a sadistic undead grin when suddenly a bullet hit her right in the head but it didn't seem to affect her. She turned around to see who shot the bullet, it was Turkey and behind him were the rest of the group. Ancient Egypt looked at them and charged right for them luckily they all managed to dodge the charging zombie.

"I got her!" Portugal shouts as he charges towards her only to get an uppercut into the air

"Ouch" Bulgaria winced as Italy scared quickly ran behind a pyramid

While the others were fighting the zombified ancient nation Libya got up in pain only to see Romania reading a black book

"What the heck are you doing!?" Libya asks

"Helping" Romania responds

Romania was about to chant something he got from the book when Spain got thrown at him and they both go hurdling into the ground.

Soon Ancient Egypt turned her attention to the Czech Republic who was continuing to become a nuisance because of her constant barrage of bullets. She charged towards Czech with great speed and then Slovakia threw Czech out of the way making the ultimate sacrifice, Ancient Egypt hand ripped right through Slovakia's chest killing him. Everyone froze on the spot shocked

"W-we must move" France states

Everyone runs except for the Czech Republic who had to be carried to safety by Bulgaria because she was too shell shocked to move and they were chased by Ancient Egypt

They somehow managed to lose the Zombified Ancient Egypt and decided to camp for the night

Halfway through the night Spain woke up to the sound of someone muttering, it was Czech. She was muttering really quickly "howcouldthishappenhowcouldthishappenhowcouldthishappen?"

"Hey Czechnya are you ok?" Spain asks

"Fine!" Czech responded quickly

Spain quickly noticed Czech expression. Her eyes were still wide and she was shivering thinking about the moment Slovakia threw her out of the way.

"Not everyone was going to survive this" Spain said after a silence

"I know" Czech replies "But why did he risk himself for me how could this happen?"

"Maybe it's because he wanted you to live" Spain suggests "He did care about you."

Czech sighed

"You can honour his memory by surviving and making it to Australia" Spain says and Czech nods

"Now I think we should sleep we have a big day tomorrow" Spain states and Czech nods

The next day they travelled through Africa although fighting of a lot of hoard of zombies they never found anymore surviving African countries and if they did find any African countries it was too late they were already zombified and also due to his wounds received from Ancient Egypt Libya died. Then the group arrived in Ethiopia.

"This is the last area we have to check" France says

"Ve do you think there will be survivors here?" Italy asks

"I don't think so Feliciano" Spain answers just as he answered they heard footsteps shouting and Spain sighs

"I feel like this is starting to become a trend" Portugal says to himself and they start running towards the sound of the noise

When they got there they saw Seychelles and with her was a small, young girl with dark skin and black eyes and hair which was around waist length and always feel loosely who France immediately recognised

"Djibouti" France says

They were being chased by a zombified Ethiopia

"We must save them!" France shouts attracting Ethiopia's attention who then turns around to face them

"AHHHHHHHHH pleasedonthurtmeidontwannadieorbecomeazombietheyhavezerotasteinfood" Italy shouts as Ethiopia charges towards him only for the zombified nation to be kicked away by Spain and decapitated by Turkey.

"Thank you for saving us everyone" Djibouti thanked "Is there way to bring him back to life?" She asks France hope he can be brought back to normal

"Non unfortunately" France responds sadly "Je suis désolé mon ami"

"I am sorry Djibouti" Seychelles mourned

"We should get moving back to Germany's house and regroup" Portugal suggests after a moments silence and everyone agrees

Once they got back to Germany's house they got regrouped with everyone

"ROMANO WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!" Spain shouts when he saw Romano's decapitated leg

"HEY Get of me bastard!" Romano shouts as he winces in pain

"No Fratello are you ok?" Italy asks

"Do I look ok to you!?" Romano shouts as he winces in pain again

"How is Prussia doing?" Hungary asks Germany

"He is still alive which is good and he has stopped losing blood which is a miracle" Germany answers

"hehehe" Prussia laughs "Don't worry about me my awesomeness will keep my alive"

"You should rest for at least one more day" France says

"Tommorrow we are going to make the trip to the safezone in Australia" Germany announces to the countries in the house

…...

 **And this chapter is finally finished after working on it for awhile now but due to lack of motivation and writters block I never got to until now**

 **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya**

 **The Djibouti character in this belongs to the wonderful Hide25 go check her out on devientART her art is great ^^**


End file.
